Talk:Wake Warder Wanda
Regain ::*I Cast Banishga and Banishga II as my only actions towards it, and it had enough TP to use Scissor Guard. Definitely has some sort of TP regain or Store TP. Two Spells should not give a mob that much TP normally. (moved from article) --Baroness 19:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Duo'd with a DNC30/WAR15 and a DNC30/THF15, no trouble whatsoever. airsparrowhawk May 15, 2013 It was a evenly fought match on a Centurion Armor set geared Tarutaru BLU30/WHT15. Rested to full MP and HP and started it off with Metallic Body and after it was broken used Cocoon. Spells I had set were Bludgeon,Poison Breath,Screwdriver,Battle Dance, and Power Attack. Loshiniloi June 5, 2011 Moderately difficult solo as a decently geared Tarutaru DNC23/WAR11. Ended up using Trance when WWW was at ~25% hp, could have done it without two hour if I had started with 300% TP. Rawinput 05:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Very easily solo'd by RDM38/NIN13, 1/2 (dropped on first kill) on drop with TH1. Uses Scissor Guard pretty often. Sword hits dropped from 22-26 a hit to 10-14 a hit before I killed it.--Rubynia 09:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate is 3/4 right now with TH1 Not to bad. Soloed as a 38 RDM. Will span Scissor Guard though so make sure you have a way to get it off the crab or your going to be doing 1 hp a hit. Nothing dropped. I just fought her 5 times. Fifth time's a charm? Four last night and once this afternoon. Repop seemed to be just about an hour last night. --Verthandi 21:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Fairly easily soloable with RDM 30/PLD 15. Fought without preparation and set up enhancing magic and food during fight, still went rather well. Killable with ease by a level sync party of two at level 24 - drg and smn with ramuh out. Easy soloed by THF32/NIN16, didnt hit once with utsu up. --Reelik 16:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Killed on BST 23/WHM, Using Leech pets, Waiting till low HP on pet then using a pet food Zeta. Dont attempt to DD with your pet, She hits quite hard. Used 3/4 leeches, 100 exp on kill. 0/5 without any form of Treasure Hunter. Solod by 25 SMN using Ramuh. One shotted with Astral Flow. Got lucky, got the drop. Easily soloed as PLD26/BLU13. No drop, got 105 exp with Emperor Band, which put its level at 22. --Kyrie 05:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Soloed again, same job/level, got 112 exp with Emperor Band, which confirms that is is 22-23. --Kyrie 06:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Easy solo fight as PLD24/BST12. Just tossed a few leeches at it till it's HP dropped below 50% then meleed it to death. No drop. --Demetress 11:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Solo'ed by SAM27/DNC13 with little difficulty. 70 exp. :Easy win by a SAM27/DNC13 with FoV Regen & Protect on. Very easily soloed by NIN26/BLU13 with Empress Hairpin and FoV Refresh. Went 1/3 on the drop, but Treasure Hound was active when the staff dropped. Got 70 exp without band, again confirming her level at 22-23. Keep Utsusemi: Ichi up and you're golden. --Phoenix.Eezypeezy 00:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) 0/4 Confirmed 60-70min spawn window. Kawaii ffxi 13:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Easily Solo'ed as DRK28/WAR14 no drop, got 97 exp with Emperor Band--Mcloud Soloed as 30WAR/15THF by using Mighty Strikes near the end of the battle, also 2/3 drops with TH1 ~Ackart Solo'd easily as 24BLU. Headbutt, Bludgeon. Rinse, Repeat. :Edit: Gave 80 Exp, both solo fights. Oshikorosu 11:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Easy but long solo as well equipped 23DNC/11NIN w/o useing Utsusemi. 120XP 1/3 drop.--DoogenCS 09:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC)--DoogenCS 09:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I soloed this mob with PLD25/WAR using 2 hour ability near the end of the fight. Used field manual for regen/refesh and one elixir i found in a blue chest. Was never in any real peril on this on. solod as 33whm/12blm using Willow Wand with some difficulty used 2hr for safety, 0/1 so far. Duo by DNC level 21 1/3 on drop. No TH. Why on the main page does it say easily soloable by a 75 RDM/NIN? is says soloable by like a lvl 26... I'm pretty sure a 75 can solo and anyone would know that. User:DilanoMilano Solo fight as a 32DRG/15THF 0/6 as 46dnc/15thf 0/3 total 0/9 with the treasure hunter super kupower up as well, easy fight Ithyr Bismark server Soloable by 25RDM/12BLU. Cast Pro/Shell, Metallic Body, Blink, Aquaveil, Barwater, Enblizzard, Blaze Spikes and Cocoon before engaging. Throughout the fight, I only maintained Pro/Shell, Enblizzard and Cocoon. Every enfeeble landed (Poison, Blind, Slow, Paralyze), except Bind and Gravity. Expect a slow fight, my Enblizzard was doing more damage than my sword strikes (consistent 7/hit vs 4-5 on melee attacks) after Scissor Guard, and I'm an Elvaan. No drop as RDM, 7/18 total though with no TH (I kill her often when going to Bibiki Bay on other jobs). --Almost Unsane 23:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 25DNC/12DRG. I had just protect from field of valor. Was quite hard fight but didn't use 2hrs. 1/1 on staff. Emmia - Valefor Bubble Shower? I'd like to see screenshot confirmation of her using Bubble Shower if possible. I've fought this NM several times, always long fights, and only have ever seen her use Scissor Guard (and she uses it very often). Perhaps someone wasn't paying attention and confused the Drown icon for normal STR Down from Bubble Shower? --Kyrie 16:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a screen shot handy but I farm that area with my rdm alot and she uses it quite often on me. On 360, so could screen shot it, but I can also confirm that she JUST used Bubble Shower in the fight I just had with her. --Kittty 9:10, August 22, 2010 (PST)